Sunrise
by latenightbaker
Summary: "Hey yo, could you wake Glitch up? We gotta practice in, like, an hour. Thanks, yeah?" Mo asks me, with a devious smirk on his face. "By the way, he sleeps topless." ONE-SHOT


"Hey yo, could you wake Glitch up? We gotta practice in, like, an hour. Thanks, yeah?" Mo asks me, with a devious smirk on his face. He pats me on the shoulder and gestures toward the end of the hall, where the guest room is. I raise my eyebrows at him and nod slowly.

"By the way, he sleeps topless."

That just set me off. Why must Mo tease me with such senseless things?

"Yeah, yeah…" I mutter, huffing my way over to Glitch's room. Okay, maybe I want to see him topless…

"I hope it aint too much of a favor to ask, you know? I know you came here to play with Breakie," he says sarcastically as he picks up the fat tabby cat on the dining table "but I mean it's all nice to wake a _friend_ up from his nap, right?"

I sigh. He chuckles as I roll my eyes at him in exasperation. I met Mo five years ago, back when I was nine, and he was thirteen. He lived across the street. We quickly became best friends with a love/hate relationship since we were both into dancing. Glitch wasn't with us then; he only joined us last year. Mo met him at the park when he was breaking with his friends. Apparently he moved into a house two blocks away from us. Mo introduced me to him and has tried to get us together just because we're the same age. No luck so far, but somewhere along that road I sort of fell for Glitch. I just don't know if Glitch feels the same.

I open the door quietly, and I have a hard time adjusting to the dark. The curtains are drawn, obviously, but there is ray of afternoon light shining on Glitch's face. He is laying on his stomach, his arms curled around the pillow and his legs outstretched. He is only clad in old pajama shorts and his back muscles are so defined my stomach flips. I move closer to him, and I notice that the sunlight is making the little hairs on his jaw sparkle. He looks so young and innocent and for a moment I don't want to wake him up. He looks so peaceful, so relaxed. If possible, I fall for him a little more.

"Glitch," I say, gently nudging his arm. His skin is hot and his muscles are so heavenly I can feel so many butterflies flying in my stomach. He grunts loudly and shifts over to his back, his chest is now facing me. He has the beginning of four-pack abs and I can feel dirty thoughts creep into my mind. "Glitch." I say, a little louder. He moans and mutters something incoherent.

I take a deep breath to calm myself. If he doesn't want to wake up with mild methods, then he's going to get something drastic. For a second I consider tackling him until he gets _quite_ uncomfortable, but then Mo would never stop teasing us about it. So even if my heart is pounding at the thought of doing what I plan to do, I take a deep breath; stick my face so close to his and I say his name loudly. Even if he might not like me, this will surely get his heart beating.

Nothing!

I groan and walk out of the room and into Mo's. He's reading a book about the history of dancing. I smack the book out of his hands. "He's not waking up," I say, tapping my foot.

"Aw, too bad then?" He whimpers mockingly and pretends to sniffle as he calmly picks up the book. "If he don't wake up, then Hi-Def won't win the dance battle. If we don't win the dance battle, then you can't be the proud girlfriend. Aw too bad!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" _Though I would love to be._

"You might as well be, sweetheart." He laughs rowdily as I feel the heat rush to my cheeks. He returns to the page he was reading and shoos me out of the room.

Breakie meows at me when I exit Mo's room. He starts rubbing himself on my legs and an idea pops into my head.

Glitch hates cats.

He couldn't even understand why Mo got a cat in the first place! _He'll be Hi-Def's mascot, _Mo said, _plus if he gonna scratch you, girls love scars anyway. _

I pick Breakie up and march into the guest room. I plop the cat down on Glitch's chest and he groans furiously. Breakie begins to lick his face and in his sleep, he sadly attempts to swat the fat cat away. He rolls over to his side, and the cat falls over and into his arms. Now Breakie is licking his hair and messing up his 'do. I smile gently at the way his hair flops over his eyes. He looks better with his hair down.

After so many groans and moans, I pull Breakie off him. His eyes are still closed but he's surely awake by now. I kneel down beside him and trace his lips with my finger gently.

"I know you're awake." I say, poking his bottom lip. He opens his green eyes and the sunlight makes his eyes even brighter. "It was frustrating trying to wake you up."

"Mornin' gorgeous." He smiles and his voice rough. I immediately remove my hand from his face. I look down, and start blushing like a complete idiot. He did not just call me gorgeous. He did not just call me gorgeous in that sexy, sleepy voice!

"Uh, it's t-the afternoon, but m-morning…" I reply softly, letting my hair fall down to cover my face.

"I was awake the moment you touched my arm," he confesses.

"Really?" I look up, surprised. I didn't have to waste all that time for him? More importantly, he was awake when my lips were mere _millimeters_ away from his?

"Yeah," he sighs and pulls himself up to a sitting position. He stretches and I see the top of his boxers. I force myself to look away as he snickers. "Did you enjoy the view while I slept?"

Does he want to turn me into a human tomato? "Mo says you have to practice in half an hour."

"Mhmm." He gets up and grabs his shirt from the bedside table. His hair is drooped over his eyes, and he tries to comb it out of the way with his fingers. "You could've just pulled the curtains back instead of letting Breakie harass me. You messed up my 'do." He frowns. He looks like a little boy who lost his lollipop and I find it hard to stifle my laugh.

"She wasn't harassing you! Anyway, it was funnier that way."

"No it aint! It's child abuse." He says as he walks to the mirror. He fiercely runs his hands through his hair. "Yuck, my hair's wet."

"Then take a shower."

"Join me?" he turns around and winks at me. I throw a pillow at him and cover my face in my hands. He starts chuckling and I hear a loud thud as the pillow hits the bed.

"You look better with your hair down though…" I mutter under my breath.

"Sorry, what?"

I remove my hands from my face. "I said Breakie likes you!" I say jokingly.

"Just like you like me?" he asks, smirking at me through the mirror. Again, I blush madly and look down at the floor. I suddenly find something interesting with my fingers. He chuckles again and walks over to me. He holds out his hand. Without thinking, I take it. He pulls me up and into his arms. Giggling, I push away from him, but we still hold hands. We walk out, and we find Mo sitting on the couch and smiling at us.

"What's wrong with yo 'do, Glitch? Did something happen in there?" he glances at our hands, then at us. I quickly let go of his hand. Now it's Glitch's turn to blush.

"Yo man, stop it…" Glitch mutters. Mo cackles wildly. He walks over to us and continues laughing like an idiot.

"Yo, I am the greatest matchmaker o' all time!" He declaims as he pulls us into a disturbingly tight group hug.

* * *

><p>Hey guys!<p>

I was inspired by the time when I slept with my cat and I woke up because she was chewing on my hair. Gross, I know. Also the song, 'Cold Coffee' by Ed Sheeran.

_"I love the way you wake me up._"

If you noticed I also didn't quite explain what the girl looked like. I did this so the Glitch lovers would be able to imagine themselves as the girl.

Reviews would be nice and thanks so much for reading!


End file.
